Moments Unseen
by MerlinDoctorTorchwood
Summary: A series of one-shots based on songs that go between episodes - not in any particular order, but they can be read anytime without spoilers for Doctor Who noobs.Some contain language and my OC Cara - not always together. PLEASE REVIEW! No excuses! R&R now!
1. Fin Perfect

**F_in Perfect - Pink**

He had been running for so long. So very long. He had left so many people behind, broken their hearts – and his – countless times over. But he kept taking them in. Brilliant people, broken people. The Doctor, the man who fixed people – and ended up breaking them again in the end.

Pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than

F_in perfect

Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're f_in perfect

To me

Rose – gone forever. She had loved him so faithfully, for so long, and look where it got her. Martha, who had loved him and gone unnoticed for too long, who had suffered so much because of him, then left because she couldn't stand it any longer. Donna – the brilliant woman who never realised just how amazing she was, never realising her full potential before she forgot him. Gone, all of them.


	2. Just the Way You Are

**Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars**

_Her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like the night shining_

_Her hair, her hair,_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

She was beautiful in so many ways. The look in her eyes when they visited a new planet. The way she could never take a compliment because she didn't believe she deserved it. How her smile could make him melt. How unique she was – and that she couldn't care less about it. The way she never really realised how much he truly loved her. And the way that she would look at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Sometimes just a wistful glance, and sometimes a longing gaze.

She was truly beautiful.

He was truly amazing.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_


	3. Raise Your Glass

**Raise Your Glass - Pink**

Cara didn't care about other people's opinion of her. At all. Ever. She wore what she wanted, said her opinion, went where she wanted. So when she met the Doctor, she realised something.

She wasn't the only freak out there.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All the underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and, come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise your glass_

He was like her in so many ways. Happy yet always sad, always with company yet so very alone. They were two puzzle pieces that matched perfectly. They were equally capable of saving each other, as they had many times before. So many unpronounceable planets, so many other galaxies, so many corners of the universe – so many good memories. The two freaks of nature together – through all of time.

_All the underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and, come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise your glass_

_For me_


	4. The Lazy Song

**The Lazy Song – Bruno Mars**

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

They didn't really feel like doing anything today. After so much running, Amy demanded a break, and the Doctor happily agreed. Even he had to concede that running for your life daily can really take it out of you. Getting up late, having a nice cooked brunch and swimming in the pool in the library was a nice change of pace.

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

The phone had rung a few times, but the Doctor let the answering machine get it – Amy hadn't even realised that there _was _one! They read aloud from books ranging from _Harry Potter _to _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _to books she couldn't even begin to pronounce but sounded sweet and melodic when read aloud. This was their lazy day.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_


	5. Grenade

**Grenade – Bruno Mars**

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_Tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever ask_

She loved him for so long. He never noticed her, not in that way. They travelled the stars, saving civilisations and stopping wars. He would notice the smallest details, yet he never saw her. She just wanted him to know, to notice her. She endured so much for him, did so much – so many amazing things, yet all he did was talk about _her. _At first she understood his pain, but it soon got too much. It was evident that he had loved her, but it got to a point where it was just _ridiculous._ So in the end, she took her own advice. She realised there was no chance he would notice her that way or return her feelings for him. She left without turning back. She knew it was the right thing to do. She was finally doing something for herself. Not to save a planet or even to stop an in-family fight, but for her. Just her.


	6. Superman It's Not Easy

**Superman (It's Not Easy) – Five for Fighting**

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naïve_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

Cara brought out the very best in him. He was broken and lonely after Donna, and then she came along. Fixed him like she was the doctor, not him, and made him better than ever. They matched perfectly: both cheeky, both alone in some way, both with the strongest morals in existence and neither scared to state their opinion, no matter what the consequence.

_I'm more than a bird_

_I'm more than a plane_

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_

_And it's not easy_

_To be me_

He would never admit it – although recently he'd been considering it – but she had helped him get over Rose. He'd loved Rose – she was funny and beautiful – but she was with the other Doctor, the one who could give her what she really wanted – to spend the rest of her life with him. And he realised now that if she was happy, he was too. Cara was so much more: she was completely independent and never relied on him saving her. Heck, she'd probably saved him more times than he'd saved her. But when they really needed someone to talk to, someone to divulge in, or just someone to hug them and tell them it was OK, they were there for each other.

_Wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

'_Bout a home I'll never see_

She hadn't told him about the fob watch she kept on her at all times. She knew what it was, what it contained, and what it would mean to him. But for the moment, she was happy. She didn't want more painful memories than she already had. When the time was right, she would tell him. When the time was right.

_It may sound absurd_

_But don't be naïve_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed_

_But won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

_And it's not easy _

_To be me_

Because, in the end, after the death and destruction, after the alien invasions, after the lives saved could not outweigh the lives lost, they were there for each other. Always.


End file.
